A reason
by Midnightshadow001
Summary: Italy gives Russia a reason to not become one with him...but more importantly, a reason to never be alone. Slight RussiaxItaly


A/N: I bet Italy can even make Russia's heart melt…no pun intended! I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy! :D

"You will all become one with Russia, da?"

Ever since the World Summit conference had started, there had simply been a ton of arguing ensuing amongst the countries. Spain had gotten to the point of throwing tomatoes at South Italy, and England spilt his hot tea all over France after a rude comment about his cooking. Eventually Germany had gotten things back into order by screaming at them all, and then allowing each person eight minutes (like he usually did) to say what they needed to say about the topic they were discussing. Russia just felt it was necessary to remind everyone that they would all be one someday, so their problems would be over. However, everyone simply stared at the smiling Russian in either silence or fear. Or both.

"Your problems will all be solved when you become one with me!" He continued smiling. The silence ensued, with Lithuania and Estonia passing out at the creepy smile. But someone broke the silence.

Someone unexpected…yet totally expected at the same time.

"Ve…? But Russia…" North Italy had walked up to Russia with a questioning face as the other countries desperately tried pulling him away and covering his mouth before he said something to anger Russia. Russia's smile had been replaced by a questioning look as well as his amethyst gaze rested on the small Italian. "Yes, Italy?"  
"We can't become one with you." Every country froze. South Italy covered his eyes so he wouldn't see his brother get killed. Russia however, had raised an eyebrow and then returned a creepy smile. Surely he could get the Italian to change his mind. "What do you mean, little Italy?"  
"If we become one with you," Italy continued in a slightly frantic voice, "Then none of us will be here! France and England won't be around to fight anymore, America won't be shouting that he's the hero, Germany won't be making his nasty wurst, Japan won't be around to draw manga, China won't be around to cook dumplings, and all the other countries like Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and even your sisters Ukraine and Belarus…they won't be here anymore…"

A pause filled the room.

"No one will. We will all disappear if we become one with you. And…then you'll be alone, Russia."

Everyone stopped. Stopped blinking, stopped breathing…just stopped and stared at the two countries.

Russia's eyes had widened at what Italy said. It…actually made sense. There would be no more Baltic countries to annoy…or his sisters to talk to. All the countries of the world would disappear.

He would be…lonelier than ever.

The world…all the countries in the world were like this one big dysfunctional family that Russia was actually a part of. And deep down in a treasure chest that was locked with chains and ropes and infrared rays was the harbored love that he had for all of it. For everything. For the world. For his family.

It just took Italy to make him realize that.

Italy had been gazing up at Russia in slight fear as the taller man had not smiled at all for the past three minutes. The world held its breath as they waited for Russia's reaction. Russia, however, had blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at the trembling Italian. Italy hadn't been talking to Russia, the country. He had been talking to Ivan Braginski, the human. And for the first time in a long time, Russia felt...

…Happy. Completely happy.

Moving closer, he stretched his arms out around the small frame of the shaking country and pulled him against his chest in a hug. A huge smile had crossed on Russia's face as he closed his eyes and squeezed Italy out of happiness, but quickly loosened his grip as he realized he was accidentally choking the poor Italian.

"Ve…I never knew you liked hugs, Russia! I love hugs! We should hug more often!" Italy cheered up and wrapped his arms around Russia's neck with a silly grin on his face. The taller country craned his head low enough to whisper in Italy's ear, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Came the merry reply.

By now all the countries had been gazing at the scene in interest rather than terror. Perhaps Italy had really changed Russia's mind…? Nonetheless, Russia was giving Italy a hug, and after seeing that he wasn't trying to choke Italy, they all leaned back in their chairs and smiled a little at the sweet sight.

"Besides, who would be around to make pasta?"  
Russia's smile only widened. He had a reason to never be alone again.


End file.
